


While My Guitar Gently Weeps

by Molsinportuguese (mols)



Series: ~ Antigas & em Português ~ [22]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/Molsinportuguese
Summary: Inspirado por While My Guitar Gently Weeps.





	While My Guitar Gently Weeps

John o empurrou para dentro do armário de vassouras, puxando seus cabelos pra traz e o introduzindo na saleta com o seu próprio corpo, John havia o pegado de surpresa, seus lábios quentes e úmidos acariciavam os lábios do mais delicado, do mais romântico homem que já havia conhecido, hoje John não podia conter mais suas emoções, John o amava e o desejava, mais que qualquer outra garota, Paul o fazia pirar; ele o beija com paixão, tamanha paixão que o engolia em uma tragada só, seus beijos percorriam toda a extensão do rosto de Paul, sua boca horas beijava, horas mordia, horas o tragava por inteiro.

Paul nunca havia antes levado John a sério, mas nesse momento de loucura e paixão correspondia ardentemente a seu amante de corpo e determinação, os dois se amavam em um pequeno quartinho de despensa, lá tudo estava começando e terminando, tudo estava sendo revelado, as caricias eram a representação do que estava por vir, John e Paul eram homens, mas homens que se amavam, e não teriam porque esconder algo tão bonito, algo tão sincero e verdadeiro. Nada podia desmentir aquela verdade absoluta.

O amor não tinha nada a esconder, e a paixão os guiava aos extremos, então estava certo, cegos pela paixão eles estariam bem, pois o amor lhes resguardavam.

Passaram a noite inteira naquele ritual sagrado, naquele abraço apertado. Eles se beijaram, eles se acariciaram, se acolheram um no outro, dando tudo de si, dando o coração em troca de apenas um olhar, ou até mesmo um eu te amo sincero, pelo menos por aquela noite, que fora inesquecível. À meia noite eles foram para o quarto de Paul e lá ficaram até de manhãzinha, se curtindo ou dormindo em seus recantos de paz.


End file.
